22 September 1968
Show ; Name * Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1968-09-22 ; Comments *Show details below are courtesy of Mailing List member Mick. Many thanks indeed to him! (Mick's mailing list message, November 2009): "Following on from the Jan 1970 playlist I posted last week (see 10 January 1970), I have 5 more from 1968-69 shows (see also 24 November 1968, 22 December 1968, 02 February 1969, 01 November 1969), all from the Psych Fanzine 117." *The Nice's session includes three cover versions; Leonard Bernstein's "America" from West Side Story, Frank Zappa's "Theme From Lumpy Gravy" and their version of a track from the Zodiac: Cosmic Sounds LP, "Aries, The Fire Fighter". Sessions *Tim Rose #5 First broadcast. Recorded 1968-09-16. *Nice #4 Repeat. First broadcast 25 August 1968. Recorded 1968-08-06. *Idle Race First broadcast. Recorded 1968-09-03 *Jethro Tull #1:Recorded 1968-07-23. - "So Much Trouble" and "Serenade to a Cuckoo" not played on the repeat. "Cat's Squirrel", instead, aired for the first time. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting (If possible, please add format, label details for records) *Beatles: Revolution (single; b-side of "Hey Jude") Apple R 5722 *Moody Blues: The Best Way To Travel (LP: In Search of the Lost Chord) Deram DML 711 *Big Brother & The Holding Company: Piece of My Heart (LP: Cheap Thrills) CBS 63392 *Nice: Theme From Lumpy Gravy (session) *Steppenwolf: Born To Be Wild (single) RCA 1735 *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Wind Quartets (LP: Prophets, Seers and Sages, The Angels of the Ages) Regal Zonophone LRZ 1005 *Tim Rose: When I Was A Young Man (session) @''' *Peter Sarstedt: I Am A Cathedral (single) United Artists UP 2228 '''# *Nice: Aries, The Fire Fighter (session) *Joe Cocker: With A Little Help From My Friends (single) Regal Zonophone RZ 3013 *Idle Race: The Birthday (session) *Cream: Sunshine Of Your Love (single) Polydor 56286 *Jethro Tull: Song For Jeffrey (session) *Love: Your Mind & We Belong Together (single) Elektra EKSN 45038 *Tim Rose: Angela (session) @''' *Tim Rose: Kangaroo (a small piece of impertinence) (session) '''@ *Smokey Smothers: I Ain't Gonna Be Your Monkey Man No More (LP: Smokey Smothers Sings the Backporch Blues) King 779 (US release) *Idle Race: Told You Twice (session) *Jefferson Airplane: If You Feel Like China Breaking (single) RCA 1736 *Jethro Tull: My Sunday Feeling (session) *Tyrannosaurus Rex: One Inch Rock (single) Regal Zonophone RZ 3011 *Nice: America (session) *John Martyn: Sing A Song Of Summer (LP: The Tumbler) Island ILPS 9091* (*LP not released until Dec 1968, maybe JP had an advance pressing/white label?) *Tim Rose: Dim Light (session) *Vamp: Floatin' (single) Atlantic 584213 *Spooky Tooth: Too Much Of Nothing (LP: It's All About A Roundabout) Island ILP 9080 *Rabbit Mackay: Hard Time Woman (LP: Bug Cloth) MCA MUP 351 *Country Joe & The Fish: Bright Suburban Mr. and Mrs. Clean Machine (LP: Together) Vanguard VSD 79277 (US release) *Jethro Tull: Cat's Squirrel session) *Tim Rose: Long Haired Boy (session) *Steppenwolf: Lost and Found By Trial and Error (LP: Steppenwolf the Second) Dunhill 50053 (US release*) (*LP not released in USA until Nov 1968 and not released in UK until Jan 1969, maybe JP had an advance copy) *Nice: Ars Longa Vita Brevis (session) *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 1 *Tracks marked # '''available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) Tim Rose - Peel session - Top Gear 22/9/68 *2) Peter Sarstedt - Peel session - Night Ride 25/9/68 plus ;Length *1) 7:01 *2) 17:29 (to 2:49) ;Other *Many thanks to Colin Harper ;Available * 1) Youtube * 2) Youtube Category:1968 Category:Peel shows Category:Top Gear Category:Available online Category:Harper Reels